My Own Personal Sunshine
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: This wasn't the way she thought her life would end… but now she was here she couldn't think of any other way for it to end. But little did she know it was just the beginning. Ichigo x Ryou. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED LOOK INSIDE FOR MORE INFO LAST CHAP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Own Personal Sunshine

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Ryou

**Summary: **This wasn't the way she thought her life would end… but now she was here she couldn't think of any other way for it to end. But little did she know it was just the beginning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

**OK so here is the deal. I have written a fair few chaps for this story and I am going to upload them one at a time... maybe two at a time if your lucky. But the only way your going to be able to read the next chaps is if your REVIEW! :) Hope you like my story!**

* * *

**Chap 1 ~ The End & A New Beginning**

This wasn't the way she thought her life would end… but now she was here she couldn't think of any other way for it to end. Pain blinded her thoughts as she lay motionless on the cold hard cement. She couldn't even remember how she got here or how this had happened.

All she could remember was pain… ripping through her body like nothing she had ever felt before in her seventeen years alive. She knew the job that had been forced upon her when she had willingly became a Mew would come with the risk of a few broken bones here and there.

But this…

What she was feeling right now was more than anything she could have ever imagined. She had always thought of herself as the strong one… the one that was meant to hold the group together. And over the past three years of being a Mew she had done exactly that without a second thought to what it would do to her own well being.

Unknown to anyone else she took her role as the leader very seriously. And that included helping her friends that had quickly became like sisters to her when they were hurt physically and or mentally. She wasn't even sure if Shirogane or Keiichiro knew of the one power she had received when she became a Mew that she kept from the others.

This power unlike her others that she used to inflict pain was used for the exact opposite. This power let her take away her friends physical and mental and absorb it into her own body so it would be her that would have to deal with the pain that not only had been inflicted on herself but also everyone else.

The other Mews simply thought that it was something to do with their Mew genes and it aloud them to heal faster than normal humans could. But little did they know it was her that was relinquish them all from the pain so they wouldn't have to feel the agony that she felt almost every day.

She knew that even though she was a Mew didn't mean her body wasn't some what human. And over a long period of time like three years for instants taking in all that physical and mental pain had taken a tole on her body that no one knew about.

It had started off as a few little aches and pains here and there, nothing that effected her daily routine. But then after the first year it had become a little bit more intense at least once a week she would be unable to get up without cringing in pain. Her limbs would then regularly start to lock up and her legs would start to give way causing her to fall to the ground which would only cause her more pain.

If anyone asked she would just pass it off as clumsiness which everyone bought into without a second thought that no one could be that clumsy.

After the halfway point into the second year of being a Mew she started to develop different symptoms. It started off with dizziness and then turned into a few fainting spells ever now and then. But that was before it turned into something much more.

It was like she was waking up from a deep sleep but in reality she was already awake. She wouldn't be able to remember certain things… little things. Like what day it was. But then it turned into her forgetting things like what month it was before it finally turned so bad she wouldn't be able to remember what year it was.

But none of this scared her and she just excepted it without giving it a second thought knowing that if she was going to keep her healing powers a secret than she couldn't go around telling anyone.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice was telling her that what she was doing was suicide but she had always ignored it pushing it into the deepest darkest corner of her mind.

That was until now.

Now that small voice had become very loud and taken over all her thoughts telling her what she had done to herself was suicide and now she was going to face the full consequences of her actions.

So as she lay god knows where unable to remember where she was anymore she couldn't help but let a small very weak smile grace her lips. If this was how she was going to die the only thing she was going to regret was that she wouldn't be able to take her friends pain away anymore.

Letting her eyes give into the heaviness of her eyelids she let them flutter closed as the she felt the warm liquid she already knew was her own blood pool around her limp form.

She could feel it trickling out of her nose and from the side of her mouth dropping down to the ground. She could also feel not only the new wounds but also the old wounds start to open up again spilling more and more of her blood out around her seeping through her already blood stained clothes dampening them even more than they already were.

She knew how awful she must look laying here on the ground her leg arched into a strange position, her clothes damp with her blood, her face pale from the blood loss and her hair knotty and half hanging in her face plus covered in dirt and fresh blood.

But she really didn't care about her appearance right now because she could feel it coming now. The darkness was starting to creep its way over her already weak mind engulfing it into the pure blackness she had sworn to herself she would never let take her.

But it was to late to think about that now and that once small voice that now sounded so loud was the only thing keeping her inches away from death. She could hear the weak barely noticeable heartbeat that only just reached her ears as she used the rest of her strength fighting back the darkness for as long as her beaten body would allow her to.

It felt like forever but finally the battle was one… and this time she was not the one who was victorious. So as her mind went limp along with her already limp body she only just registered the voice that called out to her before she let the darkness take her.

"ICHIGO!"

That was the last thing she heard before it was finally over.

Because today was the day she died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **My Own Personal Sunshine

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Ryou

**Summary: **This wasn't the way she thought her life would end… but now she was here she couldn't think of any other way for it to end. But little did she know it was just the beginning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Chap 2 ~ Wake Up To Your New Life**

She felt free… more free than she had ever felt before. She no longer felt like she had the whole world burning down on her shoulders just waiting for her to break. Right at this moment she felt like everything was right and nothing could ever destroy this new found feeling.

But that was until she opened her eyes and looked up into the blinding sun that was boring down on her. Groaning she lifted her head and swept her hair out of her eyes as she began to sit up and take in her surroundings.

And it was then she noticed that she had been laying in the middle of what looked like a huge cherry blossom field. The soft green grass was like silk sheets upon her skin and the cherry blossom petals that floated past her in the soft breeze completely the amazing scene around her.

Well that was until she looked further over across the field and faintly recognised where she was. She was on a small hill that sat at the far end of a familiar grave yard. The hill was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and almost made it impossible to see that you were actually in a grave yard.

Looking up the hill she realised that at the very top were a group of people standing in a circle around what she guessed was a grave stone. There must be a funeral taking place and here she was sleeping.

Feeling very disrespectful she picked herself up and started to walk the rest of the way up the hill to pay her respects to whoever had died. Upon getting closer to the group of people she suddenly realised that each and every one of them seemed very familiar.

She knew every person there from somewhere but she just couldn't put names to the faces. This was when the feeling of panic finally set in.

If she knew all these people than who was in that coffin that was being lowered into the ground at this very moment. She was sure she would have known them if she knew everyone else here.

So as she felt the panic start to build up she quickly pushed through the crowd whispering her apologies as she went not noticing that no one seemed to even notice she was there.

But when she reached the front of the crowd she couldn't help but let her hands fly up to her already gapping mouth as her eyes went wide in disbelief.

There stood a line of people on either side of the hole in the ground watching with tears rolling down their faces as the coffin disappeared from sight.

It was then that realisation dawned on her because she new ever one of these faces without having to think twice about who they were.

Mint Aizawa

Lettuce Midorikawa

Pudding Fong

Zakuro Fujiwara

Keiichiro Akasaka

And…

Ryou Shirogane?

Not even the fact that Ryou Shirogane stood there tears in his eyes as he fought to hold them back surprised her as much as when she let her gaze fall upon the words engraved in the white marble grave stone.

_**Ichigo Momomiya**_

_**A Loving Daughter & Friend**_

_**You Were Our Sunshine **_

_**And Brought Light To Our Lives **_

_**You Will Be Missed By All**_

_**We Hope You Are At Peace Now**_

_**XX**_

Those words rung in her ears as she slowly shock her head from side to side not able to believe what she was reading. This just had to be one big bad dream. But then something caught her eye and she immediately knew that this wasn't just a dream as the final events of her living life came flashing back to her like a storm of memories flooding her already panic stricken mind.

Slowly removing her hands from her mouth she reached up and pulled a piece of her hair that had flew past her eyes when she shock her head into her hand.

And noticed that it was covered in dry blood... her blood. But then something else caught her eye as she dropped her hair. Snapping her head down so she was looking at her palms that were held out in front of her stomach she noted that they were also covered in not only dried blood but also dirt and cuts.

Looking further down she pulled her clothes out away from her body so she could examine them better and confirmed her worries when she saw her blood soaked clothes. Not even bothering to pull her shirt up to look at her stomach already knowing what she would find there she finally felt the tears start to run down her cheeks mixing in with the dried blood there staining her tear drops red.

Looking back up at her friends she noticed that she wasn't the only one who finally let the tears fall for as soon as her gaze fell upon none other than Ryou Shirogane she saw that tears were silently streaming down his cheeks as well as his eye glared daggers at the hole in the ground that the coffin had now disappeared into.

His glare was so intense she felt herself taking a step back realising that he had never glared her like that before and she knew that he was technically glaring at her now lifeless body.

But then something clicked in her already pounding mind.

He was glaring at her with such intensity she almost missed the other emotions hidden behind it. It was then she realised what his eyes were trying to say without words.

_WAKE UP! YOU CANT BE DEAD!_

Unable to take it anymore she turned away from the scene that was playing out in front of her in one swift motion and started to run as fast as she possibly could away from her own funeral.

But those words still rung in her head and it was Ryou's voice that was screaming them in her mind over and over again.

_WAKE UP!_

But she just kept running and running unable to stop even if she wanted to.

_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP!_

_COME ON ICHIGO WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU CANT BE DEAD!_

To lost in her own thoughts she didn't even realise when the voice in her mind actually became real and was now yelling at her out loud.

"WAKE UP!"

"STRAWBERRY WAKE UP!"

And that's when her eyes shot open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **My Own Personal Sunshine

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Ryou

**Summary: **This wasn't the way she thought her life would end… but now she was here she couldn't think of any other way for it to end. But little did she know it was just the beginning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Chap 3 ~ Start All Over**

AIR!

Her lounges screamed for it and she opened her mouth and took in a shaky breath of said substance as her eyes went wide while she went flying up into a sitting opposition all in the same motion.

She was panting and her chest was heaving. She could feel her whole body shaking as she looked up into the eyes of the person who had saved her from what she knew wasn't just a nightmare.

"Ryou?" She gasped out as she felt the light-headedness she felt ever time before she fainted take over her once again

"Ryou" Letting the word tumble out of her mouth a second time but this time much quieter as she felt herself falling backwards while her eyes fluttered shut. But not before she saw Ryou reach out just in time to catch her limp body from hitting the cement once again.

As she let her fainting spell take hold of her once again she was pulled back into the temporary darkness where she was forced to wait until she woke up.

- - - -

Sunlight flickered through a open window along with a cold breeze that made a young girl shiver uncomfortably from where she lay in a familiar bed. As she opened her weak eyelids she noticed that the reason this bed was so farmiliar wasnt only because she had come barging into this room on countless occasions but also because this wasnt the first time she had slept in it.

Looking down as the sheets fell away from her body after she sat up she noticed that she was wearing what she guessed was one of the girls most probably Mint's nighty she must have lent her so they could change her out of her blood stained clothes.

That was about the time she noticed that she wasn't in any pain at all except for a little bit of stiffness in her limbs from waking up but other than that she felt better than she had in a very… very long time. There were still a few very faded scars but other than that no one not even her would be able to guess she had died.

Wait…

She had died she had been sure of it. But here she was sitting up in a bed obviously very alive. How could that have possibly happened? She had been there hadn't she seeing as she was the one to die and all but still here she was awake and breathing like it was just another day.

But she knew very well this wasn't just another day. Another day would be waking up and going to school before rushing to the café for work. No this, this right here was different she could feel it.

She could remember how her body had felt over the past three years where she had subjected it to more pain than it could obviously handle and now she woke up after dieing and she felt like she was… what were the right words to describe it?

… She felt like she had been reborn.

After the three years where she took all her friends pain into her body at first her Mew powers had been able to help her but then they slowly faded and become weaker. But now… now her powers felt raw. Like they did when they were brand new. She could feel them pumping through her veins like they were a part of her.

Obviously that was because they were a part of her. But now they felt like they were a part of her more than ever before. It was then she realised that she felt the way she always did when she was in Mew form.

But she couldn't be in Mew form she wasn't even wearing her Mew uniform that she was transformed into when she changed into Mew Ichigo. Plus where were her ears and tale? If she was in her Mew form than they would be very much visible which at the moment they were not.

Pulling back the covers that were only covering the bottom half of her body she slid out of bed that belonged none other to Ryou Shirogane only to have her legs buckle out from underneath her making her collapse in a heap on the wooden floorboards.

The loud crash of her body was the only sound that emitted in the silent room and she knew that if anyone was in the café downstairs they would have heard it. And just like she thought seconds later she heard the noise of fast footsteps hurrying up the staircase just before the door to the bedroom was thrown open and two men came running in.

Ryou and Keiichiro stood there worry written clearly on both of their faces as they looked at her from where she lay in a heap on the ground.

"Ichigo what are you doing out of bed!?" Keiichiro snapped in a worried voice as he rushed over to help her up.

"I cant walk" She said as Ryou moved to help as well with the task of placing her back on the bed

"That's not surprising" Keiichiro said as he then moved to open the curtains that were half closed letting light consume the room

"OWE!" Ichigo gasped loudly letting her hands fly up to her eyes to cover them from the sudden light

They felt like they were burning and she had to squint to see once she took her hands away from her eyes.

"It burns" She whispered as she felt tears of pain trickle down her cheeks

"I know it does Ichigo but it will pass you cant expect to be able to do even the simplest things like walk and see after what happened" Keiichiro explained

But Ichigo was no longer listening to him for a strand of her hair had come loose from the band one of the girls had obviously tied it back in so she would be more comfortable and was now hanging down in her eyes. It wasn't the fact that her hair seemed much longer than it had been before but the fact that it was no longer the natural colour red it had once been.

This wasn't possible…

Now it was the exact same colour as her hair turned when she transformed into Mew Ichigo.

Bubble gum pink.

"What?" Ichigo gasped as she frantically pulled her hair out of the band and let it fall freely around her.

Gasping again she realised her hair had grown several inches and now hung completely dead straight right down to her elbows. And the fact of the matter was her hair was BUBBLE GUM PINK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Sure she loved the colour and she had always secretly wished her hair was naturally the colour it turned when she was in Mew form but now it was happening she felt very scared and even more confused than she was before.

"Ichigo I need you to calm down!" She heard Keiichiro say from somewhere in front of her but she wasn't paying any attention instead she was quickly searching her body for any other changes.

Gasping again and again ever time she found one.

Her legs were longer and much more toned than before and she was sure that even Zakuro would be envious of legs like these. She had become skinnier but not a unhealthy skinny but just skinnier in general making her look like she had always dreamed of being. Her once unnoticeable curved had become VERY noticeable now making her actually look the age of seventeen, plus to go along with her new found body was a chest to match and she just knew she would have to go bra shopping for at least two or maybe even three sides up to what she was before.

But then she also noticed that her once pale skin had darkened and was now a soft golden tanned colour.

"Mirror" She whispered holding out her hand gesturing for one of them to place one in it

Neither boy however heard what she had said.

"MIRROR!" She yelled snapping her head up to look at them still holding out a hand.

Keiichiro quickly stopped talking about whatever it is he was talking about and ran into the near by bathroom and grabbed a hand held mirror placing it in her awaiting hand upon his return.

Slowly lifting it to her eye level she gasped and let her free hand fly up to cover her open mouth. What she saw was not what she expected. Never before had she felt so beautiful after just waking up and falling on the floor.

She had always been self conscious about her looks but now not even she could deny that she was beautiful. But the question that ran through her mind was how had this happened?

Her face was narrower no longer chubby like it had once been, her eyes had also narrowed out and showed her age. Her black eyelashes had become thicker and longer while her lips had become plumper and redder. Her now bubble gum pink hair had thinned out and wasn't so puffy anymore and was now dead straight while it fell down just past her elbows. She still had a front fringe in a way but had slightly developed into a side fringe having a small part on the left side of her forehead with her fringe now sweeping over to the right.

"What's happened to me?" Ichigo said looking up from the mirror at the two men

Keiichiro of cause was the one to answer while Ryou just stood there hands in pockets obviously not feeling comfortable with this situation.

"Ichigo we know what you did" Keiichiro said with a stern look in his eyes obviously trying to tell her how disappointed they were in her for doing something like that.

"After Ryou brought you back here I cleaned you up the best I could but it was then I realised that most of the injuries you had sustained were all very old and there were only a few new ones. Ryou told me that when he found you that you hadn't been breathing and you had no pulse. But then you suddenly woke up so he brought you here… Ichigo we lost you again while you were on the operating table" Keiichiro continued to explain

"But just as I was about to call time of death you started to change transforming into your Mew form and your were breathing again. Plus all your injures were starting to heal themselves." Keiichiro said

"So what does this have to do with why I look like I'm in Mew form when I'm obviously not!" Ichigo asked wanting to just jump to the point already

"Because Ichigo you died that day" Keiichiro sighed running a hand through his long hair that was pulled back into a pony tale

"I know that but I'm alive" Ichigo said still confused

"No Ichigo I mean you died that day… meaning HUMAN Ichigo died that day" Keiichiro said

Ichigo then noticed the dark circles under both of their eyes and it was obvious neither had gotten sleep in a while. How long had she been out?

"Then how am I alive?" Ichigo asked slowly

"Because your Mew genes took over, they transformed you into Mew Ichigo so you would heal faster and then when you transformed back you were like this. You look exactly like you do when you are in Mew form minus the outfit, ears and tale. So to break it down simply you are no longer human Ichigo" Keiichiro explained letting out a shaky breath

"What are you saying?" Ichigo gasped tears stinging her eyes

"What I'm saying is the only way that you were able to stay alive was if your Mew genes fully took over. Ichigo I know you knew what you were doing when you took everyone's pain into your body after each battle and I know you didn't give it a second thought but if you had you would have realised what you were doing was killing your human body. Human Ichigo died that night Ichigo leaving Mew Ichigo to take over so you would survive. So right now you are half Mew Ichigo as you may have noticed by now. You are able to use all your powers now without transforming into full Mew Ichigo but the only difference will be that your powers will only be half as strong without transforming" Keiichiro said

"We don't know how this will effect your transformation when you change into your full Mew form but we can only guess is that you are going to be much stronger than before now that your human genes are no longer in your body" Keiichiro said before they all slipped into silence not really knowing what to say from here

"I'm sorry... I was just trying to help" Ichigo whispered before slipping back into the silence that filled the room


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: **__My Own Personal Sunshine _

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Pairing: **__Ichigo x Ryou _

_**Summary: **__This wasn't the way she thought her life would end… but now she was here she couldn't think of any other way for it to end. But little did she know it was just the beginning._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew_

_**Chap 4 ~ New Life Brings New Chances**_

After that Keiichiro had instructed her that she needed to go back to bed and rest for a little while longer. She had tried to protest but had lost the battle when Ryou had picked her up and forced her to go back to bed not even caring about the fact it was his bed and his room she was currently in.

She had noticed that he had been acting quiet strange ever since she woke up. All the while Keiichiro was explaining what had happened he had not made one sarcastic comment or rude gesture to make her fell bad about literally killing her human form resulting in her Mew genes taking over and turning her into something that was no longer Human. Sure she knew that if they had been alone than it was explainable why he wouldn't be acting like that but they weren't alone and that was exactly the point. If he kept this up and didn't start throwing some harsh comments at her soon than Keiichiro was sure to think something was wrong.

Not that she cared that she was no longer human at all after all her life had been filled with strange supernatural things and it was now she was finally realising that this truthfully was just another day in the life of Mew Ichigo and not Human Ichigo.

Human Ichigo was gone and she had to get used to that fact, it was a simple thing to sacrifice for what she did for her friends and she would be willing to do it all over again if the time came.

Sighing she rolled over in the soft double bed she was currently laying in and looked out the now closed window as the rain lashed down at the glass.

Keiichiro had enlightened her in telling her how many days she had been unconscious for and apparently that had been a full week.

Two years ago if she had been unconscious for a whole week her parents would have been worried sick but seeing as two years ago they had both died in a car accident they could no longer worry about her. Meaning she didn't have to worry lieing to them about what had happened.

Also two years ago none other than Masaya Aoyama would have been here in a heartbeat but not anymore. He hadn't turned out to be the person she had thought he was and truthfully he was just like all the other cheating backstabbing teenage boys. Now she was single and quiet happy that she had ended that relationship when she had.

Groaning she threw back the covers once again and slipped out of Ryou's bed thankful that her legs didn't give way from underneath her this time. It was already dark out. She had woken up again about an hour ago unable to sleep with the storm that was raging outside keeping her awake.

Plus even in Ryou's warm bed she was freezing in the small silk nighty she was wearing. Deciding she would go down and get something warm to drink she left Ryou's room and walked down the staircase her legs already beginning to feel weak again after she made it to the kitchen.

Keiichiro was right when he said that she would have to stay in bed for at least another day before her body was back to normal. Wrapping her arms around herself she walked into the kitchen already noticing the light was on.

Keiichiro and Ryou sat at the table both with cups of hot chocolate in front of them as they talked.

"Ichigo what are you doing out of bed!" Keiichiro asked alarmed upon her entrance

"I was cold" Ichigo replied as she walked over to the counter and made herself a cup of hot chocolate as well

"I wouldn't be surprised after all look what your wearing" Ryou spoke to her for the first time since the night he had been screaming at her to wake up.

But the comment he made that could have easily been said in a teasing way was not. The way he said it made her realise that he was not teasing her at all but just simply pointing out the obvious.

This made her want to groan because it was obvious Keiichiro had also noticed that he hadn't said the comment in a teasing or hurtful way but just shrugged it off thankfully.

"I'm guessing this is Mint's?" Ichigo said tugging at the nighty as she joined them at the table while both nodded confirming her guess. All the while she stole glances at Ryou trying to tell him with her eyes to start acting like he was meant to when they weren't alone.

"Well when it comes to her, style comes before comfort and warmth" Ichigo explained as she raised her mug to her lips and blew some of the steam off the top

"Obviously" Ryou chucked as he took a ship of his drink

"Well I'm going to head home for the night. Ryou I leave you in charge of her" Keiichiro said in a serious tone as he got up and put his empty mug in the sink

"Rite" Was Ryou's only reply

"Ichigo for once in your life can you please do what Ryou tells you to" Keiichiro then actually went from serious to a begging tone as he turned back to face her

"Fine" Ichigo pouted trying to let Ryou know he wasn't meant to be acting nice to her when people were around and that included Keiichiro

"Good I'll see you two in the morning" Keiichiro said before giving them both a short wave while turning and leaving the kitchen

Ryou and Ichigo sat there in comfortable silence both deep in their own thought.

Ichigo couldn't believe the way Ryou was acting, if he kept this up than he was sure to blow their secret.

That's right they had a secret that no one else knew about.

She wasn't sure if it was because she had technically died right in front of him that he was starting take the first steps towards revealing their secret to everyone but she wasn't sure so for the time being she wouldn't question it and just go with the flow acting like normal when they were around everyone else and see if her suspicions were true.

"You look tired" She said as she emptied the remains of her hot chocolate in the sink it having lost its heat and just making her more cold than she already was.

"Speak for yourself" Ryou said also placing his mug in the sink along side hers and Keiichiro's

"No seriously, I can tell you haven't got sleep in god knows how long and seeing as I have been sleeping in your bed I can guess why but tonight you are getting some sleep because I thought I looked awful but seriously I'm nothing compared to you" Ichigo said as she once again rapped her arms around herself trying to get warm

"Your cold" Ryou said concern in his voice

"Come on" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen turning the light off as they went before going up to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he let go of her hand and went over to his closet opening it and searching through the clothes

"Here put these on you'll be much warmer" Ryou said handing her sweatpants and a shirt that she knew would be like a dress on her small frame compared to his

"Thanks" She smiled trying to fight the blush that was working its way onto her cheeks. It wasn't the first time he had lent her clothes but this time she couldn't help but want to blush.

"No problem" He said before he turned and sat on the bed

She only then realised he was already ready for bed wearing only a pair of sweatpants as well. Smiling at the fact that it no longer bothered her that he didn't wear a shirt around her. Sure it made her blush like mad but hey who is going to complain about having a shirtless hottie sitting feet away from you?

Not her that was for sure.

She had to admit she had matured a lot over the years thinking back at how embarrassed she used to be when she would see him shirtless.

Turning to the bathroom she closed the door behind her before she quickly got dressed into Ryou's clothes confirming the fact that his shirt was like a dress on her coming down to her knees like his shirts always did on her and she had to roll the pants up three times so they weren't dragging on the ground as much but they still hung slightly loose around her waist so she used the band that was in her hair to tie a knot at the side to keep them up.

Walking back out she closed the door behind her before going to turn off the main light in the room as Ryou turned on the bed side table lamp.

Silently walking back over to the bed she climbed up to the top and crawled underneath the blanket letting the warmness soak into her skin but frowned when she was still cold even wearing the extra clothes and being under all the blankets and doona.

"Stupid winter" She whispered which only made Ryou chuckle

It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed together but she wasn't going to tell anyone that unless Ryou took the first step to revealing their secret. Even though some might think it as a sexual gesture it wasn't. All it was, was a friendly act of kindness.

It felt natural laying here in the same bed as Ryou she feel safe right here and now.

Then suddenly he did what he usually did whenever they were alone and she was cold or upset. He wrapped his arms around her rolling her onto her side so she was facing him and pulling her into his side so her body was pressed up against his.

"Better?" He asked and then waited for her answer

Letting a smile grace her lips as she felt warmth rush through her body and she unconsciously moved closer resting her head on his bare chest as he pulled the covers up higher over them. One hand stayed wrapped around her waist holding her in place while the other went up to softly stroke her hair which caused her eyes to flutter closed as she purred softly her cat instincts kicking in.

"Thank you" She whispered feeling herself starting to fall asleep

"For what?" He asked also sounding like he was close to sleep

"For everything…" She said knowing he would understand what she was getting at before she slipped into unconsciousness

"Sweet dreams my Strawberry" Ryou whispered as he lent his head down and kissed her on the forehead before turning off the bed side lamp falling asleep himself.


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION OR DELETING

**UP FOR ADOPTION! OR DELETING IT!**

**Ok first this is first! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! I know kk :( And I''m like totally sorry cause I know I have said I was gonna continue these stories and just kept saying so cause I totally thught I could do it but after reading them I was like :( My writing back when I wrote these SUCKED! I can admit it trust me! I have been trying to come up with ideas and even asked a few people for ideas but even with my friends & some readers help I cant get over this writers block and find a way to make these stories good again. I just keep writing a new chap and hate it before I even get halfway though.**

**So here is what I'm going to do. I hate having stroies on here that I dont plan to or just cant finish so I'm leaving it up to you all. Here are your options.**

**1) THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!- IF YOU WANT THIS STORY AND THINK YOU CAN DO SOMETHING WITH WHAT I HAVE STARTED WITH THAN PLEASE JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT IT. TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT AND WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WITH IT. THEN I CAN PICK WHO GETS TO HAVE THE STORY. _(sorry if this isnt how you usually adopt a story but this is how I'm doing mine since I've never put stories up for adoption before)_**

OR

2) I WILL DELETE THE STORIES!- IF NO ONE IS INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THE STORY AND DON'T WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED BY SOMEONE ELSE THAN THE STORY IS DELETED AND THAT'S IT BECAUSE ONCE IT IS DELETED THE STORY IS GONE. MOST OF THESE OLD FANFICS OF MINE DO NOT HAVE BACK UP COPIES AND THE ONLY COPIES OF THEM STILL IN EXISTENCE IS THE ONE SAVED HERE ON FANFICTION.

Sorry guys but these are your only options I cant continue these stories and if anyone else wants to take over for me and try and fix what I have already probaby ruined then I leave it up to you. Have any of you noticed that I have never finished ANY of my stories! I just cant finish things, I start something get bored of it and give up! It sucks I know but I cant help it, my attention spanned ain't that great!

NOTE - THIS NOTICE WILL ONLY BE POSTED ON THE FANFIC'S THAT I WANT TO PUT UP FOR ADOPTION ANY OTHERS WITHOUT THIS NOTICE ARE NOT AS OF YET UP FOR ADOPTION BUT MIGHT BE IN THE NEAR FUTURE IF I GIVE UP ON THEM TOO.

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY.


End file.
